Caesar and his army vs the Team Rocket Grunts/Caesar and his army take back the bridge
Here is how Caesar and his army battle the Team Rocket Grunts and take back the bridge in War of the Apocalypse. (we see that Team Rocket Grunts have taken over part of Tokyo) (we see one Team Rocket Grunt pulling a netted Xion and Kairi into an Animal Catcher van) Team Rocket Grunt: Punk headed heroes.(throws them into the van) (he gets into his van while some other grunts hold off Sora and Riku) (he looks out his window and looks up) (we see through his eyes that there is a large army of Apes, lead by a chimpanzee) (he then sees they have spears) (the chimpanzee is Caesar) Caesar (Planet of the Apes):(gives a war cry as the army of apes throw their spears at the truck) (another ape uses this chance to break into it and pull Xion and Kairi out of the truck and free them) (the grunt drives away in fear only to actually be hit with the next spear) (meanwhile, we see two Vehicons approaching Sora, Riku, Emerl, Xion, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua) Riku: Here they come! (suddenly, an orangutan and gorilla jump in front of them, facing the Vehicon) Maurice (Planet of the Apes):(nods at Luca) Luca (Planet of the Apes):(nods back) Maurice (Planet of the Apes):(grabs a manhole cover and throws it at one Vehicon, hitting it in the engine, killing it) Luca (Planet of the Apes):(throws a lamp post at the other one, hitting it in the engine, killing it) (we then see Koba walk up to Gaston and put his arm around him) Gaston: Get off of me you filthy thing! Koba:(grabs him by the neck, pulling him up the stairs, and throws him off the roof) Gaston: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!(falls to his death and dies) Koba:(releases a victory growl) (we then see Rocket walking on the streets when he passes a trolley heading for the Team Rocket occupied bridge) Rocket (Planet of the Apes):(climbs up the trolley and motions for the other Ape Leaders) (the Ape Leaders, Caesar, Maurice, Luca, Blue Eyes, Koba, and Ape Man (an honorary member) get on and ride to go take back the bridge) (we then see the villains all in a room) (we see they are watching the Heroes' progress) Hades:(off screen) I can't believe they've gotten this far. (we then see the silhouette of Hades) Hades: They've taken back half of the city. Jafar: It won't be long. They'll defeat us in no time. Ursula: We could turn them all into Heartless.(laughs) That should straighten things up. Captain Hook: They've more than I could ever hope to do. Oogie Boogie: I've never seen anything like this violence myself. Captain Hook: What should be our course of action, then? Oogie Boogie: How should I know? Maleficent: Enough! (everyone looks at her) Maleficent: Team Rocket Grunt Commander One is reporting. (a hologram of Team Rocket Grunt Commander One appears in the of the room) Major Mixel: What's your status, soldier? Team Rocket Grunt Commander One: We have a problem. An entire army of apes, chimps, orangutangs, gorilla, bonobos. They're making a move on the bridge right now as we speak. I'm ordering any Team Rocket Grunts in the area to help secure the bridge, but I do believe we're gonna need help. Captain Hook: Say no more. I'm on me way. (the hologram turns off) (Cut back to the bridge) Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Rescue scenes Category:Transcripts